Say It To My Face
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Alex Riley x OC: Selene has always wanted to be a WWE Diva and with the help of her friend the Miz, her dream comes true. Everything is going great until Selene follows Miz to NXT Season One. After that flops, she follow him to season two, where they meet Alex Riley. Will Alex have any affect on Selene's career? And will she have any affect on Alex's partnership with Miz?
1. Meeting Selene

Since I first saw him on NXT, I've always been a huge fan of Alex Riley. With that being said, this is my newest venture for the one and only Alex Riley. I hope you all enjoy. : )  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note: **My OC competed in the 2007 Diva Search but didn't win. This chapter is set a year after that, in 2008, when Miz calls her to tell her Mr. McMahon wants her to sign a contract for the WWE. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on. : )

_Selene Alexandra Turner|Ring Name: Noelle Alexa|26 yrs old| Dark Red hair| Blue Eyes| 5'10"| Born in: Annapolis, MD| Billed from: Cleveland, OH| Theme(s): Gimme More (2009); Seal It With A Kiss (2010-present)| Tattoos: Falling stars across midsection, Zodiac sign (Leo) on the back of neck, wings on the back of each ankle (like Hermes' winged shoes)| Finisher: C4 or Bicycle Kick or Inverted DDT| Diva Search Contestant| Miz took notice, ask to have her hired as manager| Went to college in Ohio, met the Miz| Former gymnast_

**Say It To My Face**

My life so far has been pretty awesome. I graduated top of my class in high school and college. I won countless gymnastics competitions, regional, national and global. I had this awesome job as a graphic designer for a magazine. It was all great but there was still something missing, something that I've always wanted to be in my life. That dream, was to be a wrestler working for the WWE. Most parents wouldn't be happy to hear that their daughter wanted to be a wrestler, with all the ring attire being borderline swimwear, but my parents actually wanted me to follow my dreams. That was exactly what I did. I heard about the WWE's Diva Search and I thought it would be the perfect in for me. Well, that was until I lost to a girl named Eve Torres. The funny thing was, I didn't need to win in order to get a shot at my dream career.

* * *

My phone rang at about ten in the morning...on my day off. I groaned, not wanting to answer it but the stupid thing kept ringing. I pushed the covers off of me, sulked to my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Morning to you too, sunshine."

"Mike, you know it's my day off and yet you still call me early in the morning."

"Early? It's freaking ten o'clock, Alex."

"Whatever. What is so important that you need to call me on my day off?"

"I talked to Vince for you." Well that certainly perked me up.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He wants you to come in for a contract signing." I screamed through the phone, probably blowing out Mike's eardrum. "Ahh! Warn a guy, will ya? I think I'm tone deaf."

"I'm getting a contract, Mike. Excuse me if I'm just a lot excited."

"Don't get overly excited. He only wants to start you as a manager. As time goes on, he'll give you some ring time and determine whether or not you're really worth keeping."

"I don't care what I'd get signed as, Mike. I just want to be in the WWE."

"That is the whole reason you got the contract, Alex. You determination really touched Vince, in a totally non-creepy sort of way." I laughed. "Do you think you can fly to Atlanta next week?"

"I can totally do that, Mike. I already told my boss that I may need to give my two weeks notice soon so he's not too worried."

"I thought your boss loved you."

"He does."

"You also said that he called you the best in the business and that he would never give you up."

"Right again, Mike, but you didn't let me finish."

"Well, finish it."

"He said that if he can't find anyone decent enough, he will keep me on the payroll and I can just send the work I have to by mail."

"How long do you think he'll keep his search up to replace you?"

"I give it a week." Mike laughed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. You have no idea, Mike."

"I still hear ringing in my ear, Alex. I think I have somewhat of an idea."

"Oh shut up."

"You love me and my big mouth, Alex, just face it."

"I do and I should be committed for it."

"Hey!" I heard talking in the background and knew that Mike would have to hang up soon. "Well, I gotta go. It's time to take off. I'll see you in a week, Alex."

"Alright. Bye, Mike."

"See ya." I hung up my phone and did a little dance in the middle of my room. I didn't expect for today to be completely awesome. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to contain myself for a whole week.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I know, there wasn't any Alex Riley but just give it some time. He will show up, have no fear. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	2. Contract Signing

Welcome back for chapter two. We're picking up a week after the first chapter. I hope that isn't too fast and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** Just as a clarification, my OC competed in the 2007 Diva Search. This chapter is set in 2008. I hope that isn't too confusing. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on. : )

_Recap: Miz called up Selene and told her that Vince wanted her to come in for a contract signing, just as a manager to start. Selene was so excited that she thought she burst Miz's eardrum over the phone. After hanging up with Mike, Selene did a little victory dance and tried to figure out what she could do for a week to try and contain herself.  
_

**Say It To My Face**

On the plane ride to Atlanta, I was a huge ball of energy. Okay, a five foot ten ball of energy isn't huge but I sure felt like a huge ball of energy. I'm pretty sure I was getting looks from the other passengers and the flight attendants but I didn't care. My dream was coming true. I landed in Atlanta around one o'clock and you could feel the difference getting off the plane. Then again, I was in Cleveland where it wasn't very warm at all. As I went to the baggage claim, I turned my phone back on so I could call Mike and get the details on this whole contract signing. His phone rang a few times before he picked it up. "Hey, Mike."

"Hey, Alex. You in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, just landed. Do you know anything specific about this signing?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take you to the arena where Vince has his office set up for the show. I've been doing circles waiting for your freaking plane to land. I'm turning around now and should be there in like ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye, Alex." I hung up with Mike and patiently waited for my luggage to show up. It made it's way around the carousel and I grabbed it, immediately heading towards the entrance to meet up with Mike. I walked out of the entrance and started to look for Mike. I had no idea what kind of car he was driving so I went to call him when a black Impala flew in front of me and honked the horn. I peeked inside the car and smiled when I saw Mike behind the wheel. "Get in. We have a schedule to keep." I threw my stuff in the back seat and hopped in the front seat, barely closing the door before Mike took off.

"Slow down, Mike."

"Considering he wants you there in like twenty minutes, I'm going to go a little fast."

"Good point." Mike sped down to the arena and flew into the parking lot, squealing his tires a little bit as he flew into his parking stall.

"Come on, Alex. Time is ticking away." I laughed and followed Mike through the arena to a door that had a 'Mr. McMahon' name plate on it.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Don't know. We'll find out in a second, though." I took a deep breath as Mike knocked on the door, leading me inside after Mr. McMahon said to enter his office. "Afternoon, Mr. McMahon."

"Afternoon, Michael." The two men shook hands and Mr. McMahon looked at me, smiling. "I remember you, Selene. You were very impressive and the fans really loved you. It's a shame about you losing to Eve, though. You had my vote."

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon. That means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome. In fact, it's the main reason I wanted you to come sign a contract with us. The fans loved you so much and you know how I don't want to disappoint our fans." I simply nodded, trying to hold back the huge smile on my face. I watched Mr. McMahon pull a large stack of documents onto his desk, along with a pen next to it. "Now, I'm sure Michael has told you what your contract entails."

"He did."

"I hope you agree to it. I would hate to lose out on a talent like you because you didn't feel as if you were placed where you wanted to be."

"To be completely honest, Mr. McMahon, I don't care where I am in the WWE. If I'm in, I'm perfectly okay with it." Mr. McMahon smiled at me and pushed the contract in front of me with the pen facing towards me. I smiled and eagerly signed it, barely containing myself as I finished signing my name.

"Welcome to the WWE, Selene." I shook Mr. McMahon's hand and walked out of his office with Mike behind me. I turned around to face him and within five seconds, I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"This is so great, Alex! You know we have to go celebrate now."

"Well, duh. Yeesh, I think I'm giddy now. I'm going to be awful when it comes time for me to debut." Mike laughed and we left the arena.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I know, there wasn't any Alex Riley but just give it some time. He will show up, have no fear. I hope you all enjoyed it. As another warning, we are fast forwarding another year to 2009 which is when Selene will be debuting on ECW. That will be in the next chapter, which will be out very soon.


	3. Selene's First Match

Welcome back for chapter three. We're picking up the following year, in 2009. I hope that isn't too fast and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2009. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on. : )  
**Warning:** This will contain spoilers for the January 20, 2009 episode of ECW. You have been warned.

_Recap: Selene landed in Atlanta, met up with the Miz and headed off to the arena to meet Mr. McMahon. Once they got there, Mr. McMahon told Selene that she was being offered a position in the WWE because both he and the fans were hooked on her. Selene eagerly signed the contract and Miz decided that the two ought to celebrate.  
_

**Say It To My Face**

Tonight was the night, the night I was going to make my debut in the WWE. I have waited years for this moment and I was so thankful that Mike was going to be right there at ringside, watching me. As Mike and I walked into the arena in Chicago, I could barely keep myself from moving a mile a minute. Mike looked at me and just laughed as he situated his bag on his shoulder. "Will you calm the hell down, Alex? They're going to make you pee in a cup with the way you're acting." I shoved Mike, trying not to laugh when he almost fell onto Mike Knox. Mike apologized and he grabbed my arm, dragging me to his locker room. "Are you trying to get me killed? He is not to be messed with, Alex."

"I know that. You're the genius that fell into him."

"You pushed me!"

"You don't have any balance. What do you want me to say?" Mike just growled and opened the door to his locker room, going in with me behind him laughing. I looked up and saw John Morrison stretching against one of the benches.

"Hey John."

"Hey, Selene. What's Mike so pissy about?"

"I shoved him and he almost fell on Mike Knox." John laughed and continued to stare at his phone screen. "Are we not worthy of your time, Shaman of Sexy?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm talking to this girl and patiently waiting for her response."

"Do we know 'this girl'?"

"I don't think so. We ran into each other at the coffee shop and I'm pretty sure you two were otherwise preoccupied." I gave John a look and Mike spit his water across the floor. "You two were shopping, yeesh. You guys are perverts. Anyway, I bet you're excited tonight Selene."

"You bet I am. I can't even think straight I'm so excited."

"Yeah, but you're debuting against Katie Lea. She's not something to write home about, Selene."

"So? I'm going to beat her and that's all I care about." John laughed and continued to check his phone. "I hope you aren't on that thing when my match starts, John."

"Don't worry, Selene. I wouldn't miss your debut for anything." I smiled and grabbed my bag to get changed into my ring gear. "Leaving us, Selene?"

"I don't change in front of you two. It's bad enough with Mike around."

"Oh, so you change in front of Mike and not me. I'm offended."

"Mike sneaks into my room, John. I don't change in front of either of you."

"Way to ruin it for the rest of us, Mike." I laughed and left the room, right before Mike threw one of his wrestling boots at John. I quickly changed into my ring gear and rushed back to the safety of my shared dressing room. Standing still in the back of the arena isn't as safe as it sounds because from what Mike has said, superstars are completely different backstage from the people they play on-screen. Right before I got to my locker room, I bumped into some guy with light blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The guy who I ran into was just smiling at me.

"It's alright. You look ready to rumble tonight." I laughed.

"I am, actually."

"Oh, awesome. I was actually just guessing. I'm Kevin, by the way."

"I'm Selene."

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thank you. Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Kevin."

"Same here. I guess I'll be watching you." I went to turn around but I was confused by what he said.

"I'm sorry but what are you trying to say?" Kevin pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have backstage passes and front row tickets to tonight's show. I'll be watching you out there tonight." Kevin waved goodbye and walked back towards the arena seating. I just stood there, with a big goofy grin on my face for about five minutes before I saw the door to my locker room open behind me.

"Selene, what are you doing? You'll catch flies that way." I rolled my eyes at Mike and threw my bag at him. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I ran into some guy so I apologized. I have to say, he was definitely a hot one."

"Oh really? What was his name?"

"Kevin. I don't know a last name."

"Your loss. Is he a new superstar or something?"

"He has a backstage pass and front row seats to tonight's show."

"So you have someone to impress out there. How cute." I threw Mike's boot that was on the floor back at him, nailing him in the leg. "Ouch, Selene! What the hell?"

"That teaches you not to pick on me." John laughed as he pulled on his signature tight pants with the fur cuff on the bottom. I threw Mike his shorts and started to play with my cell phone as I waited for my match. Before the televised show had started, Dolph Ziggler had defeated Jamie Noble which I thought was unfortunate. Jamie had worked so hard his entire WWE career and to lose to someone like Dolph was just wrong. The first match of the show was Ricky Ortiz against some local competitor. Ricky won, of course, I mean the guy is impressive as all hell. I honestly don't know anyone who could beat Ricky Ortiz. Next was Paul Burchill going up against The Boogeyman, with Katie Lea sitting ringside. As soon as the bell rang, Paul immediately attacked the Boogeyman. The two of them went back and forth, with Paul Burchill coming out on top most of the time. After the crowd starting to cheer his name, Boogeyman started to gain more and more momentum. As Boogeyman was setting Paul up for a move, Katie Lea came in and kicked the Boogeyman's knee which ended the match in a DQ. I rolled my eyes; I honestly thought Katie Lea Burchill was a joke, nothing more than someone to stand alongside Paul as a showpiece. I got up out of my seat and stretched for a few minutes before a stagehand came to get me for my match.

"Good luck out there, Selene."

"Thanks, guys." I waved goodbye to Mike and John and headed out to the curtain for my entrance. Gimme More by Britney Spears started to play and I walked down the ramp to the ring. Since Katie was already out there from her brother's match, she was standing in the center of the ring waiting for me. I slid into the ring and checked my wrist wraps as the ref asked if Katie was ready. We both nodded at the ref and he rang the bell, signaling the beginning of the match. Right off the bat, Katie started to run her mouth and she shoved me clear across the ring. I scowled and took her down with a Thesz press, raining down punches on her until the ref pulled me off of her. Once she stood back up, I hit her with a pull-black clothesline and knocked her back down. After a few minutes, she worked up enough momentum to throw me over the ropes but I held onto the top rope which prevented me from falling to the floor. Unfortunately, Katie had distracted the ref so Paul could sneak his way over to me to try throw me to the ground. Try is the operative word here. He grabbed my leg but I worked my leg back out of his grip and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Katie saw what I did and clotheslined me off the apron, making me land on the ground with a thud on the back of my neck. She rolled out of the ring and whipped me into the barrier with my back facing the crowd. I could hear the people behind me cheering but one voice in particular stood out to me. As Katie was goading the crowd into booing her, I glanced at the front row and saw Kevin smiling at me. He mouthed, 'Go get her' at me and winked. When Katie came back to punish me more, I pushed her hands off of me and speared her into the apron. I rolled her back into the ring and watched as she slowly stood up, measuring her up for my finisher. She went to swing at me but I ducked it, jumped off the ropes and nailed her with an Inverted DDT. I went for the pin and got the three count, ending the match.

**-FIN-**

Ah, I snuck Alex Riley in there! Told you he'd show up. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	4. NXT and Meeting 'Alex Riley'

Welcome back for chapter four. I could get a lot of heat for this but I'm jumping to 2010, the first episode of season two of NXT. I hope that isn't too fast and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.  
**Warning:** This will contain spoilers for the June 8, 2010 episode of NXT. You have been warned.

_Recap: Selene went with Mike and John Morrison to their ECW show, where she would have her first match in the WWE. On the way back from changing, she ran into Kevin who was someone she just couldn't get off her mind. At one point in her match, Selene found herself on the outside of the ring by the first row of seating. As Katie Lea was goading the fans into booing her, Selene noticed Kevin sitting in the front row and telling her to go get Katie. With those words in mind, Selene let Katie Lea have it and ultimately defeated her in her debut match.  
_

**Say It To My Face**

I honestly have no idea why Mike wanted to invite me to this show called NXT, basically a male Diva Search if you ask me, and why he would even want me to help him be his co-pro to this rookie Alex Riley. I arrived at the arena and besides being annoyed that I was even here, I was lost. I found a stagehand and asked him politely for directions to Mike's locker room. After he gave me directions, and I thanked him, I headed to Mike's locker room. I knocked when I got to the door and after hearing Mike's conversation end, I walked into the room. I looked up from my phone and my jaw hit the floor when I saw Mike's rookie. It was that guy Kevin who I bumped into on my first day in ECW. "Kevin?"

"Selene. I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight." Mike did a double take and tried to figure things out, which resulted in a confused look on his face which I have come to call his brain fart face.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"I don't know about 'knowing' each other but I've run into him before. He was that guy I told you about that I ran into before my first match." Mike stepped back from Kevin and gave him his snobby look.

"Oh, so that was you who distracted her that night?" Kevin threw his hands up, trying not to start something.

"Whoa, wait a minute. She wasn't distracted that night. She looked great in the ring and when she was thrown outside of the right, I even told her to go get Katie. After I said that, she owned Katie and won her match." Kevin stepped towards Mike and I almost laughed at how he was trying to intimidate Mike. Mike started to laugh and clapped a hand on Kevin's back.

"Don't worry, Kevin. I'm just messing with you. So, Lex, this is the guy you were fawning over after your match?" I gasped and slapped Mike with my purse.

"Shut up! I wasn't fawning over him. I just...kept talking about him." Kevin smiled and I honestly felt my knees get weak.

"You were talking about me?"

"Mmhmm. Mike, where is your rookie?"

"It's Kevin, apparently. His ring name is Alex Riley and he's my rookie this season."

"Really? So you want me to 'co-pro' with you for Kevin? I mean, Alex?" Mike nodded and I just glanced over at Kevin who still had that smile on his face. "Yeah, sure, why not."

"Awesome. Go give her a hug, big guy."

"Who, me?" I looked at Kevin and Mike was just laughing at him.

"Yeah, you. Go on." Mike shoved Kevin towards me and after a few seconds of hesitating, Kevin gave me a warm hug. "Alright, alright. Enough. We gotta get ready." I pulled away from Kevin and looked past him to send a look Mike's way.

"We? Mike, I was ready when I pulled up tonight. You are the one that has to get fresh for the audience." Kevin laughed and Mike shoved him.

"Fine. Just out, you two." Mike shoved me and Kevin out of his locker room and shut the door behind us.

"Someone didn't get his beauty nap tonight." Kevin laughed and I motioned for him to follow me.

"Selene?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. What's up?"

"Are you and Mike..." I stopped, turned around to look at Kevin and starting laughing.

"No. He's my best friend and I'd feel weird dating him." I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief come from Kevin and I started to laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Right."

"Okay. You got me. I was asking because I didn't want to seem as if I was trying to steal you away by asking you if you wanted to go out for a drink with me after the show tonight."

"Oh. Yeah, sounds like fun." Kevin was about to say something when LayCool walked by, laughing about something.

"Oh look, Layla, it's the rookie who _won't_ be winning this season of NXT and his wannabe pro." I rolled at my eyes; I really hated LayCool, on and off screen.

"Hey look, Alex, it's two hoes and their short bald pimp." LayCool and their rookie while Kevin laughed. "We better leave. We might catch something just standing next to them." I looped my arm in Kevin's and we headed back to Mike's locker room, leaving the three of them stunned on the spot. I knocked on Mike's door and led Kevin back into the room after hearing Mike say we could come in.

"Well aren't you two chummy already."

"We just ran into LayCool and Selene straight up served them. It was hilarious. Does anyone know who that Kaval guy is?"

"I do." Mike and Kevin looked at me and I just gave them a look over my compact mirror. "What? I do my research. The guy is pretty seasoned in the independent circuit. He's not someone to be taken lightly, for sure."

"You think he's going to win, Alex?"

"Why are you asking me, Mike?" Mike and I started to laugh when Kevin answered him. "What?"

"Alex is my nickname for Selene, Kevin. Chances are, I'll be calling you Kevin more than I'll be calling you Alex."

"Or you could just call him Riley, Mike." Mike nodded but Kevin still looked confused. "Don't worry, Kevin, when I'm talking to you I will make sure that you know it." Kevin nodded and smiled. "Alright, let's go you two. Lex, try not to hang on him too much."

"I'll try, Mike." I rolled my eyes and followed the two guys out of Mike's locker room and to the curtain.

**NXT Show**

****"Are you sure you want me to 'co-pro' with you, Mike? What if I'm not cut out for it?"

"You'll do fine. Kev is already fond of you and you are so technical in the ring, it puts the rest of these Divas to shame. Please? If not for me," Mike pulled Kevin in front of him and they both gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Do it for Kevin. Please."

"Alright, I'll do it. Just turn off the puppy dog eyes." Mike and Kevin high-fived and hugged me at the same time. "I got it, guys. Let go. Matt is about to start the introductions." Mike let go and Kevin smiled at me. Mike's music hit and he stepped out from behind the curtain, ready to introduce his brand new rookie.

"Allow me to introduce to you the WWE's next breakout star, my rookie, Alex Riley!" Kevin winked at me before joining Mike out on the ramp. "Now, my last rookie didn't go so well, so I'm enlisting some help this time. Please welcome, my co-pro, Noelle Alexa!" I stepped out from behind the curtain and waved at the audience, looping my arms with Kevin and Mike before we headed down to the ring. Matt introduced John Morrison next, who in turn introduced his rookie Eli Cottonwood. Eli was intimidating but he was kind off strange. After John Morrison, was Cody Rhodes who introduced his rookie Husky Harris. Husky definitely lived up to his name and to be honest, I thought he was creepy too. Following Cody was LayCool and I rolled my eyes as they introduced their rookie Kaval. As they made their way down the ramp, they made Kaval carry their championships which just undermined the poor guy to an unbelievable extent. Mark Henry was after LayCool and he introduced his rookie Lucky Cannon. I didn't know what to make of Lucky but I wasn't going to judge him without seeing what he's capable of. Kofi Kingston was next to introduce his rookie Michael McGuillicutty, who I will admit was kind of cute. McGuillicutty is the son of Mr. Perfect so he definitely had some big shoes to fill and I'd bet money on him having some serious talent. MVP came out next to introduce his rookie 'Showtime' Percy Watson, who had some serious personality and was very entertaining. Zack Ryder was last to introduce his rookie, Titus O'Neil. I heard that Titus used to play professional football, which was pretty cool. I looked around the ring and I had to admit, this season of NXT was going to blow the last season out of the water.

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	5. NXT Season Opener and an Initiation

Welcome back for chapter five. We're in Selene's point of view and still on the season opener of the second season of NXT. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.  
**Warning:** This will contain spoilers for the June 8, 2010 episode of NXT. You have been warned.

_Recap: Selene met up with Mike on the set of NXT, where he wanted her to co-pro his rookie Alex Riley. She was stunned to see that Alex Riley was actually Kevin, the guy she ran into on her first day in the WWE.  
_

**Say It To My Face**

I took my seat next to Mike on the ramp and everyone watched the first match of NXT: a tag team bout between John Morrison and his rookie Eli Cottonwood, going up against Zack Ryder and his rookie Titus O'Neil. My money was on John because I knew that he was a force to be reckoned with in the ring and Zack, just wasn't up to par with him. Mike and I exchanged notes as the match went on, commenting on how Zack was a joke and that he was no match for either Eli or John. Surprise surprise, John Morrison and Eli Cottonwood won the match and Matt turned the attention to the pros, asking them what they thought of the match that just ended. Matt turned the attention to Mike and I was prepared to jump in if he was too harsh on these guys.

"As far as I'm concerned, you guys had an opportunity to impress the audience, to entertain us, to show us who you are as WWE superstars and as NXT rookies. Do you really think that you impressed anyone tonight? I'm not entertained, you-" I grabbed the microphone out of Mike's hand, ending his harsh criticism.

"Don't listen to him, guys. He's just a little cranky today. You did great out there. Don't let this guy over here tell you otherwise." Mike tried to argue with me and I just ignored him. Matt eventually got the attention turned back on the guys in the ring and I finally addressed Mike, just shrugging at him. He leaned over, trying to keep a straight face.

"Did they write you to say that?"

"No, I just wanted to shut you up. Just because you're having flashbacks of your rough debut, doesn't mean you have to be hard on these guys." Mike tried not to laugh but I knew he was cracking up inside. The next match on deck was MVP and his rookie 'Showtime' Percy Watson going up against Cody Rhodes and Husky Harris. I was practically biting my lip, looking at Cody the entire time because it was too hard _not_ to look at him. When he made a muscle after taking Percy down, I licked my lips and started to fan myself with my clipboard. Mike nudged me and mouthed 'Really?' at me. I shrugged and continued to watch Cody work over Percy in the ring. After getting Percy on the ground, Cody looked to his rookie Husky who wanted him to make the tag. He tagged him in and Husky immediately went to work on Percy. Husky made an illegal tag to Cody, who left the ring to make it legal and then started to go after Percy. He got in MVP's face, making him swing at him but Cody backed up out of his reach. After working on Percy a little more, Cody tagged in Husky. Husky gained some momentum off the ropes, jumped up and hit Percy with a senton that made me cringe. He went for the pin but Percy kicked out. Percy managed to tag MVP in and he immediately started to go after Husky. After a few strikes, a clothesline and a scoop slam, MVP had Husky all set up for his Ballin' Elbow. He nailed it and started to measure Husky up for the Play of the Day. Cody tried to interfere off the top ropes but ended up catching a boot to the midsection by MVP. Cody rolled out of the ring while MVP stunned Husky long enough to get the tag in to Percy. Percy hopped into the ring, hit Husky with a float-over DDT and got the three count, earning himself a win in his first match. After being asked what they thought of their rookies, Cody definitely was not happy about losing and it showed in his response but damn he was hot when he was mad. Well, he's hot all the time but when he was mad, it was unbearable.

"Will you stop drooling, Lex? Seriously."

"I can't help it. He's just so...I don't know, dashing."

"I'd be surprised if anyone else agreed with you on that."

"Shut up, Mike." The pros were asked to enter the ring after the commercial break to talk to their rookies but that was only just a cover. Tonight, was payback for the pros from what happened last night on Raw with the former NXT rookies. Mike helped me into the ring and all of us pros stood across the ring from all the rookies. Matt Striker showed the footage from last night, for like the fifth time, and then proceeded to ask all the rookies what they thought of what season one's rookies did that night. Kaval said that was the way to make a statement, Lucky agreed with him and when Matt went to ask Kevin, he sneezed and claimed he was allergic to Matt. Matt skipped over him and went to Percy, who said that it wasn't right and if you want to fight a man you should do it one on one or mono y mono. Eli said John deserved it, which will not earn him any points anywhere, and Titus pretty much dared season one's rookies to try that on one of them. Last to talk was Michael, who basically repeated Kaval and that's probably why Matt cut him off. Matt finished his little speech and LayCool walked up to Kaval, warming up to him but ultimately taking turns slapping him. They bailed out of the ring, as did I because I didn't want to get caught in any crossfire, and everyone watched as the pros went after the rookies to try and teach them that what season one did, is not the way it works around the WWE.

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	6. After NXT

Welcome back for chapter six. We're in Selene's point of view and now we're up to the end of the season opener of NXT. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.  
**Warning:** This will contain spoilers for the June 8, 2010 episode of NXT. You have been warned.

_Recap: NXT opened and Selene joined the Miz and the other WWE superstars, watching the rookies wrestle and giving them tips. As the show neared the end, the pros stood across from the rookies, listening to the rookies' opinions on what season one's rookies did Monday night. After they all voiced their opinions, the pros attacked the rookies as an initiation for the new crowd.  
_

**Say It To My Face**

I walked back towards Mike's locker room, with his discarded jacket in hand, but I wasn't fast enough to outrun LayCool.

"Noelle, or should we call you Selene?"

"How about you don't say my name at all? One less thing you have in your mouth."

"On that note, we're going to skip the pleasantries and just tell you that we don't like that you're here."

"Gee, I bet I dislike the fact that you two are here more than you don't like me being here."

"Exactly. So just stay out of our way and watch our rookie win this thing."

"Your rookie may be talented but he's got to go through seven guys to get to the top, something you two are perfectly fine doing all by yourselves." They gasped and I was about to walk away before they grabbed me. Michelle McCool held me in place as Layla slapped me for a few minutes. I watched her grab someone's bottle of Gatorade and gasped when she proceeded to dump it on me. I kicked Layla away, headbutted Michelle and threw both of them into the dumpster before walking away to Mike's locker room. I threw Mike's jacket on the bench and went through his bag, grabbing my spare clothes that I keep in there for cases such as these. I stripped out of my dress and just finished putting my shirt on when the door opened again.

"Whoa! Sorry, Lex."

"It's fine."

"What happened?" Mike sniffed the air and then sniffed me. "And why do you smell like Gatorade?"

"LayCool decided they were going to ambush me and now they're sitting in a dumpster together."

"No way. Seriously?" I nodded and Miz clapped a hand on my back.

"That, is our girl Kevin. Take note of it and do not get on her bad side. Alright, kiddies, I have a hot date and I will check in with you guys tomorrow after she leaves." I groaned at Mike's really bad choice of words and sat down as he left the locker room.

"Hey Selene?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. LayCool is no big. I just need a shower before we head out. That is, if you still want to head out." I looked at Kevin, hoping he would still want to go out.

"Of course, I'm still game. It'll take more than getting initiated by WWE pros to keep me from breaking a date with you."

"Date?" Kevin's smile disappeared and he started to look around the locker room, looking nervous.

"I was just wording it that way. I wouldn't ask you out on a date after meeting you for the second time." I cocked my head to the right and Kevin got more nervous. "I mean, I would but that would just sound really desperate. Ha, I sound desperate right now. Want to head back to the hotel before I embarrass myself even more?"

"But it's fun to watch you squirm, Kevin." Kevin gave me a look and I just laughed. "It was a joke. Come on, let's get showered off so we can go out for those drinks you want." Kevin's smile returned and I followed him to my rental after grabbing all my stuff. The drive back to the hotel was quiet other than the radio and we headed up to my room without a word. I opened my door, threw my stuff down and headed to my closet. "You want a shower first, Kev?"

"Ladies first. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and grabbed another dress, this time a black and gold strapless dress, before heading into the shower. I kept the shower as short as I could but still making sure I got rid of that Gatorade smell. I got out of the shower, toweled off and walked out so Kevin could hop in.

"All yours, Kevin."

"Got it." I managed to sneak by Kevin without him seeing me and I stole a glance at his butt before he closed the bathroom door behind him. I grabbed my blow dryer out of my bag and plugged it in by the mirror in the hallway so I could style it while looking at it, which always made for a better look. Once I finished my hair, I put on some makeup just as I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. I finished my make-up and decided that I'd pin up my hair kind of like Michelle had hers one night on Smackdown. I may not like her but the girl has style. I heard the door open just as I finished applying my lipstick, which was more like lip stain, so I turned my attention to Kevin who looked great and an awful lot like Mike. I walked back to my closet to grab my shoes and I caught a whiff of Kevin's cologne, making me bite my lip in anticipation. If tonight went as I had hoped it would, I'd be smelling that cologne an awful lot.

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	7. Out With Kevin

Welcome back for chapter seven. We're in Selene's point of view and we're past the NXT show and are onto the outing with Alex Riley and Selene. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: After the initiation of the rookies by the pros, Selene was stopped by LayCool and they wanted to let her know that not only did they not like her being there but that their rookie was going to beat her rookie. After a few unkind things being said to LayCool, they double teamed Selene and poured Gatorade on her. The last laugh was on them when Selene dumped both of them into a dumpster. She changed and met up with Mike and Kevin who were a little confused by her change in dress and Gatorade smell. After explaining to them about LayCool, the three went their separate ways, Mike going on a hot date while Kevin and Selene went back to the hotel to freshen up for their own little 'date'.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

I slipped my shoes on and tucked away my card key and id before Kevin actually noticed me standing next to him. "Wow. You look amazing, Selene."

"Why thank you, Kevin. You look amazing, too. A lot like Mike but still amazing." Kevin laughed.

"Well, I guess I will just take that as a compliment."

"Don't worry, it was a compliment. Ready when you are."

"Let's go." I followed Kevin out of my hotel room and out to the lobby. "I hope you don't mind, I called us a cab. Can't be too careful nowadays."

"Very thoughtful of you, Kevin." Kevin just smiled and led me out to the cab sitting out front. After about a fifteen minute ride, we arrived at some club that had a very long line out in front of it. "How are we going to get in, Kevin?"

"We're VIPs, Selene. Come on." Kevin grabbed my hand after paying the fare and led me into the club, working his way towards the bar. Kevin let me order first and I ordered myself a Tropical Island, which was Mango and Melon Liqueur mixed with Pineapple Rum and Pina Colada mix. I watched Kevin order and come back with a strange looking drink.

"What's that?"

"Screwdriver with a Twist. Want to try some?" I nodded and took a sip out of Kevin's glass.

"That's really good."

"Glad you like it. Want to go sit down somewhere?" I nodded and followed Kevin to this private booth, away from the dance floor. We sat down and took a few minutes to savor our drinks. "So, how did you get interested in the WWE?"

"I used to watch it when I was little and it's always been a dream of mine to be in the WWE."

"How did you get in? I mean, I went through FCW."

"I was apart of the Diva Search in 2007. I lost to Eve but Mr. McMahon called me about a year later for me to sign a contract. He said that it was a shame I lost to Eve because the fans really loved and I even had his vote."

"It's not hard to see why, that's for sure. Your great in the ring and your mic skills are phenomenal."

"Why thank you, Kevin." Kevin smiled at me over his glass and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Did you have a job before Vince called you?"

"I still do have my job, partly because my boss loves me so much."

"Oh really? What do you do?"

"I'm a graphic designer for a fashion magazine."

"Very nice. How did you meet Mike?"

"We went to college together, for as long as he went to college because he dropped out to join The Real World."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Kevin finished his drink and I finished mine. "Could you be honest with me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You don't think it's weird that I asked you out tonight? We've only met twice."

"You don't get anywhere in live without taking chances, Kevin. I decided you were worth taking a chance on." Kevin smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, you were way too good looking for me to pass up." I winked and I watched Kevin fidget in his seat. "Want another drink?" Kevin nodded and we both headed back to the bar to grab some more drinks. Kevin ordered another drink I've never seen while I ordered a Babyface Martini which was strawberry vodka with some extra flavorings. We went back to the booth we were sitting in and I was still intrigued by the drink Kevin had. "Kevin?"

"Want to know what I'm drinking?" I nodded. "It's called Sex Up Against The Wall." He took a sip and looked confused. "Or it's Sex Under The Sun. He might have gotten them confused." I laughed. "Could I try some of yours?" I nodded and handed my glass to Kevin. "That's good, too. Is it strawberry?" I nodded and took my glass back. "What do you think of NXT so far?"

"I think it's interesting."

"That's not saying it's good."

"Well, the matches are good but it's not something that should've taken the place of ECW."

"You think it took the place of ECW?" I nodded. "I can see where you're coming from but to put the two in the same category isn't exactly fair."

"True." I was honestly getting tired of talking about work and once I was finished my drink, I was going to ask Kevin if he wanted to dance.

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	8. Overwhelming Urges

Welcome back for chapter eight. We're in Selene's point of view and we're following Selene and Kevin through their 'date' at a club. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: Selene and Kevin left the hotel after showering and changing, heading to some club that Kevin had found.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

I finished my drink and began to look Kevin over while he wasn't looking. I licked my lips as I worked my eyes up and down his muscular body. Sure, he looked a lot like Mike but I've always admitted to thinking that he was very attractive. However, as I told Kevin before, dating Mike would feel weird to me because he was like my brother and best friend. I pushed my glass aside, looked at the dance floor and tapped Kevin on his hand. "Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?" He beamed at me.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go." Kevin grabbed my hand and we weaved our way onto the dance floor. Kevin twirled me around once, making me laugh but within seconds he was glued to my back. I could feel heat radiating off his entire body and it was making me hot all over and I'm not talking about my temperature. There was just something so sexy about Kevin that being this close made me want more and more of him, which is good and bad. Good in the way that I'd want to see him more and perhaps even date one day but bad in the way that I just met the guy and I'm thinking those thoughts about him. As the song switched, I could feel Kevin's hands running up my legs and settling on my hips. With all the heat between us, I could feel my hair sticking to my forehead and sweat droplets starting to form down my arms. As we continued dancing, I felt something poking me and I bit my lip knowing that I wasn't the only one excited about being this close. After a few hours, I felt myself getting very thirsty so I dragged Kevin off the dance floor and back to the bar. "Wow, I have never felt like this before." I turned back around after ordering another Babyface martini and tilted my head to the side.

"Is that bad?"

"No! I love this feeling. I never want this to end." Kevin ordered a shot and he perked up when he heard the song change. "Come on!" I downed my martini and laughed as Kevin dragged me back to the dance floor. Kevin glued himself to my back again and I bit my lip when he started singing along with the song, I Know You Want Me by Pitbull. Call it irony or coincidence, I didn't care, but I did want Kevin at that point. I felt Kevin's lips on my neck and my breath hitched when I felt his tongue sneak out to lick at my skin. What was it about tonight, or even just Kevin, that was making me absolutely hot in every single way? All I know is that I never wanted to leave this spot. Minutes turned into a few hours and the longer I was pressed up against Kevin, the more I wanted to drag him to my hotel room. Something finally snapped inside me and I yanked Kevin off the dance floor, out the door and threw him into a cab I hailed. I was happy to see that the cabby didn't waste any time, getting to the hotel in ten minutes. I pulled Kevin's wallet out of his pocket, threw the cabby his fare and pushed Kevin out of the cab. Before he could say anything, I grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him to the elevators. I pushed Kevin inside and closed the doors before anyone else could get in. "Selene, you look hot." I licked my lips and pulled Kevin out of the elevator when the doors open, dragging him to my room. I pinned him up against the door, pressing my body up against his as I worked to get my key in the lock. Kevin tripped and almost fell into my room, if I hadn't grabbed the front of his shirt and kept him upright. I watched Kevin's eyes scan over me and before it could register on me, his lips were on mine. Shock wore off instantly because I had honestly been thinking about this all night and I immediately wrapped my arms around Kevin's neck to deepen the kiss. Kevin's hands slid down from my waist to my butt, lifting me up and pressing me against the wall. I gasped as Kevin nipped at my lip, begging for entrance that I was glad to give him. Kevin pulled me away from the wall and carried me to the bed, gently putting me down before covering my body with his. I kicked my shoes off and started to unbutton Kevin's shirt, making Kevin gasp as my fingers were grazing over his hot skin. I went for his belt and started to undo his pants, making this all very real in a few seconds. I may have just met Kevin but I was damn ready to take a chance on someone like him.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry to cut their scene short but I couldn't make it that easy. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	9. Resisting The Urge

Welcome back for chapter nine. We're switching to Kevin's point of view and we're following Selene and Kevin while they were in the club and going back to the hotel. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note:** This chapter is set in 2010. I hope that isn't too confusing or too fast. Oh, and Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: Selene and Kevin continued to drink the night away. Once Selene finished her drink, she led Kevin to the dance floor where they proceeded to get up close and personal. After Selene's third drink, mixed with a bit of adrenaline, she dragged Kevin back to the hotel where the two started to make out.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Selene after only knowing her for one day. Hell, I didn't even know her know her. I just found out how she got into the WWE and why she wanted to be there. As much as I wanted this and as much as I wanted Selene in that way, I just couldn't do it. Not only was it immoral, in my eyes, but she had alcohol in her. I had to get her hand out of my pants or I was going to fall over that proverbial edge so I pulled her hand out of my jeans and pinned her hand to the bed. She was giggling and still kissing my face but I knew she wasn't going to keep this up for very long. All I had to do was wear her out, in a totally platonic or mostly platonic kind of way. I continued to kiss her lips, her face, her neck, pretty much anyplace I saw skin. As I was kissing her neck, she dragged her nails down my abdomen and I let out what could only be described as a cross between a squeak and a moan. I was trying to fight back every urge in my body that was telling me to go all the way with Selene but I was nearing my edge. If her hands did any more traveling, they would happen upon that one spot that turned me into a begging pleading mess and that would have me throw all morals out the window. Thankfully, I felt Selene go limp underneath me so I looked at her to see that she was indeed asleep. I smiled and got up off the bed to find something more comfortable for her to sleep in, other than her tight dress. I looked through her closet and found her some shorts, that were shorter than I thought they were but they were going to have to do. I also found Mike's _I'm Awesome _that would cover her enough where I wouldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see. I walked back over to the bed, slipped the shorts on Selene and went to work on getting Selene's dress off. I decided that I'd pull the dress down her legs after I put the t-shirt on her, that way she was still covered. I tucked her in under the sheets and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Selene."

_Next Morning_

I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and sitting up straight. I looked next to me and saw Selene. For a moment I thought that something happened but then I remembered how drunk she was and that I changed her out of her dress. I got out of bed and started up the coffee maker. I stood by the coffee maker, looking at Selene as she slept. She was so beautiful that I couldn't keep the smile of my face. I honestly hoped that I could go out with her because I had honestly never met someone like Selene before. The coffee finished brewing and I poured a cup for myself, unsure if I should pour one for Selene. I mixed my coffee and continued to watch Selene sleep. After about forty-five minutes, around 9:30, Selene started to stir and wake up. I propped myself up against the back of the couch, watching Selene sit up and take in her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and looked straight at me. "Kevin?"

"Morning, Selene. Want some coffee?" Selene nodded and got out of bed. "Cream and sugar?" She nodded and again and I gladly made her coffee for her. I handed her finished coffee to her when she got closer, earning a little grunt of approval which made me smile. Selene sipped her coffee, stared out into space for a second and then turned around.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we sleep together?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	10. The Next Morning

Welcome back for chapter ten. We're still in Kevin's point of view. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note: **Just as an FYI, Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: Selene and Kevin continued to make out but Kevin felt that things were moving a little too fast for him.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

I took a deep breath and looked at Selene, watching her face drop when she heard me sigh. "Oh my God. I knew I had way too much to drink last night. I never have had a one night stand, well I have but I work with you and it would end up getting awkward. I never have made this,"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Selene, we didn't sleep with each other. I wanted to because I do feel strongly about about you but I knew that it would be wrong for me to take advantage of how drunk you were. I only sighed because I didn't think you'd believe me, I still don't think you do." Selene gave me a skeptical look and I laughed. "It's okay if you don't believe me. I know what happened and what didn't, so it's up to you if you want to believe me." I checked the clock and walked past Selene to the bathroom.

"Kevin, wait." I turned around and Selene walked up to me. "You would tell me if anything happened, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Nothing happened, right?"

"Just some making out and feeling up. I would never lie to you."

"Alright. I'm sorry for not believing you, Kevin. I just get paranoid. I'm always afraid that once I've gotten something I've always wanted, I'm going to mess it up."

"Well, don't worry. You couldn't possibly mess this up. To be honest, I'm afraid I'm going to mess this up. You're amazing, Selene. I'd honestly love to go out on a date with you, if you'd let me."

"Really? You'd want to go out on a date with me after what I said?"

"Yeah. It's an honest mistake, Selene." Selene gave me a look and I threw my hands up. "My mistake for asking, Selene. I wouldn't want it to be awkward between us when it comes time to perform." I started to put my shoes, getting ready to leave because it was obvious that Selene didn't want me around.

"Kevin, wait!" I looked over at Selene, watching as she put her coffee down and walked over to me. She crouched down and put her hands on my knees. "Don't go. I didn't mean to give you that look. I was just confused, is all. All the guys I've been with were jerks so I'm not used to anything different." I scoffed and smiled at Selene.

"Not all of us are jerks, Selene."

"I know. I just haven't been shown any different, that's all."

"Well, I'm about to change all that. That is, as soon as you give me the chance to do that." Selene looked away from me and I had to restrain myself from scoffing. "Take your time, Selene. I'm not going anywhere." Selene's phone started to ring and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back, Kevin." Selene stood up and answered her phone as she walked to the kitchen. I sighed and stretched out on the bed, not wanting to hear who Selene was talking to. I do not get it. I act the way I know women want men to act and I still get doors slammed in my face. Why can't women make up their minds about what they want in a man?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry this one wasn't very long. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Next one will be out soon.


	11. An Apology

Welcome back for chapter eleven. We're still in Kevin's point of view. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note: **Just as an FYI, Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: Selene admitted to Kevin that she wasn't used to some guy treating her right. Kevin told her that he would treat her like a princess, if she gave him a chance.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

Two hours later, Selene was still on the phone and I was amusing myself by throwing paper balls at the trash can. I don't know why I didn't just leave and go occupy myself in the rest of the hotel. Maybe it was the fact that Selene genuinely looked sorry and confused at how I was behaving, compared to all her other male experiences. I glanced over at Selene and she didn't look like she was getting off the phone anytime soon so I decided to leave after all. I slipped on my shoes, checked for my room key and managed to sneak out of the room. I sighed and headed off to my room, which I was sharing with Mike and I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. A few minutes later, I was ready to slip my card key in the slot when the door opened and revealed a scantily clad woman leaving. She smiled at me but I ignored it as I walked past her into the room. Mike was scratching the back of his head as he yawned and poured himself some coffee. "Mike?" He jumped and glared at me as I threw my key down on the table.

"What the hell, Kevin? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, man."

"No big. Where the hell were you last night? I mean, I appreciate the privacy because I had company but I was worried about you. I hope you didn't go fooling around with some girl you just met."

"Like you?" Mike glared at me. "Sorry. I'm not in the greatest of moods. To answer your question, I just came from Selene's room and before you ask, nothing happened. She was hammered and I'm not one to take advantage of someone like that." I flopped down on the couch and stared at the TV that wasn't on. Mike sighed and sat down next to me.

"Selene is a tricky girl to try and date. I tried once but then I realized that I valued our friendship too much to possibly throw it away with a bad relationship. She's had a rough time in the dating world so she has this wall up. For as long as I've known her, I haven't seen anyway that she let that wall down for or anyone that tried so hard as to climb over the damn thing." I chuckled and Mike slapped his arm on my back. "Atta boy. Now stop sulking, we are going to meet up with that lady friend of mine and her friend." I looked at Mike and tilted my head at him. "What? It's just an innocent little meeting." He winked at me and I laughed as he walked to the bathroom. I shook my head and got up to change out of my clothes. I changed my boxers and pants and was about to put my shirt on when there was a knock at the door. I thought Mike was expecting someone so, to help him out, I answered the door but the person standing on the other side wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Selene?"

"Kevin." She looked me in the eye for a few minutes then I watched her eyes traveled down my still exposed chest and stop at my abs. I had to hold back a smile as she proceeded to stare at my abs.

"Selene?" She didn't say a word and definitely didn't hide the fact she was staring at my abs. I heard a door behind me and tried to hide my smirk.

"For God's sake, Alex, stop staring at my rookie's abs. You're embarrassing him." I started to laugh as Selene finally broke eye contact with my abs.

"Huh? Sorry, Kevin."

"It's alright. Come on in." She walked in and sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Selene scoffed and I propped myself up against the wall by the kitchen. Selene still kept stealing glances at my abs but eventually focused enough to answer Mike.

"I was talking with Kevin earlier but then one of my friends back home called me and I got caught up in the phone call. When I hung up, he was gone so I figured I'd find him to apologize."

"Yeah, but how did you know he was here?"

"I read memos, Michael, unlike you."

"Memos?"

"The e-mails that get sent out. It said that rookies will room with Pros. Do you ever read anything?" Mike smiled and shook his head, making me laugh. Selene hopped off the stool and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry about ignoring you, Kevin."

"It's alright." I wrapped my arms around Selene and started to laugh when I heard her inhale deeply. "Selene, why did you do that?"

"God, you smell amazing." I started to laugh and Selene took another deep breath.

"Alex, you're pathetic." I turned my head and watched Mike walk back into the bathroom shaking his head. I looked down at Selene and tilted her head up, away from my chest.

"Don't listen to him, Selene. You are far from pathetic."

"Thank you, Kevin. I don't usually listen to Mike anyway."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Next one will be out soon.


	12. Lunch With Mike and his Friends

Welcome back for chapter twelve. We're still in Kevin's point of view. I hope there is no confusion and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners and the WWE.  
**Side Note: **Just as an FYI, Miz calls Selene by her middle name which is Alex. Carry on.

_Recap: Selene was on the phone while Kevin was still in her hotel room and Kevin felt a little ignored so he left for Mike's room. He was halfway through changing when Selene stopped by. Kevin answered the door shirtless and it thoroughly distracted Selene. She finally focused and asked for Kevin to forgive her for ignoring him while she was on the phone. Naturally, Kevin forgave her and the two hugged it out.  
_

**Say It To My Face  
**

Selene and I figured that we would wait on the couch for Mike to get done in the shower, which would be a while because he was a bit of a narcissist. The two of us heard humming from the bathroom and I saw Selene roll her eyes. "I don't know why I hang out with him. We might be here all day."

"Unlikely. He's going to lunch with his new lady friend and is dragging me along with him."

"He's going with a lady friend?"

"Yeah. She left when I was coming back to the room. Apparently she has a friend and Mike wants me to go with him for some reason." The bathroom door opened and we both looked to see Mike come out of the bathroom.

"I want you to go because she doesn't want her friend to feel left out, that's why. I don't get why you're arguing this. These girls are gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and glanced at Selene who had her eyebrow raised. "Kevin, you still need a shirt because we're going to be leaving soon." I sighed and got off the couch to grab my shirt. "Alex, is it cool if we meet you back here after lunch?"

"Sure, I guess. Meet you guys later." As Selene left the room, I could tell she felt dejected and left out because of Mike's insensitivity.

"Mike, we should really-"

"Don't finish that sentence. We are going to lunch with two women. Bringing Alex would only cause problems. They'd probably think she was your girlfriend or even my girlfriend."

"What's so bad about that?" Mike groaned as I slipped my shirt over my head. "What?"

"Dude, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you said that. Here." I turned around and Mike was holding out this big, gaudy watch.

"What's that for?"

"Your wrist." I just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It will help your look. Now come on. We've got to meet these two soon." I sighed and put my shoes on seconds before Mike dragged me out of the room. I rolled my eyes and followed Mike to the elevator to the lobby where our two 'lunch dates' were going to be. I watched Mike walk up to the same blonde that left his room earlier and judging by her reaction, she was happy to see him. Mike was talking to her and then he looked back to me, making sure to point me out to her friend. I waved and within the next second, a blonde was attached to my arm.

"Um, hi."

"Is this your friend, Mikey?" I looked at Mike and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah. This is Kevin, Melanie. Who is your friend?"

"Tara." I watched as Melanie scanned me over and a smirk grew on her face.

"You weren't kidding, Mikey. He is quite a looker and Tara certainly does like him." I forced a smile but I wasn't thrilled to be in this position.

"Can I keep this one, Mel?"

"Whoa! I am not,"

"He means that he'd have to think about it. He's not the kind to rush into things. Right, Kevin?" Mike pleaded with me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh come on, live on the wild side."

"I can't, really."

"You won't be saying that by the time this date is over."

"Date, Mikey?" I looked at Mike, ignoring the blond attached to me and that she was now trying to feel me up through my shirt. I swatted her hand away when Mike finally acknowledged me.

"Mel, I thought we were just going out to lunch with you guys."

"You are. Let her call it a date if she wants."

"I'd rather not get her hopes up, though." It was amazing that these two were talking about Tara and she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Just let her be. He's all yours after lunch." Mike cleared his throat, making sure he had our attention.

"Let's go, guys." Mike and I started to walk, basically dragging the two women out to the car that was waiting for us in the front of the hotel. Mike hopped in the driver seat and I quickly hopped in the passenger sear, all but pushing his 'date' out of the way so I wouldn't get stuck with her friend in the back. He started the car and as he started to drive, I sent him a look. He mouthed 'I had no idea' to me and I just shook my head as I looked out the window. Mike pulled into the driveway of a restaurant I didn't recognize and parked the car. We all got out of the car and Tara attached herself to my side again, making me sigh. Her hands started to roam and I tried desperately to get her to stop as we walked into the restaurant. Mike got us a booth in the back, which made Tara's grabbing ten times worse. This girl was going to drive me nuts and we hadn't even started to eat yet.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Next one will be out soon.


End file.
